


Return to love and life

by Arios



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, F/M, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Other, Reincarnation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arios/pseuds/Arios
Summary: Wei Wuxian powraca do życia, jednakże nie w ciele Mo Xuanyu, jak to miało miejsce w Noveli. Tym razem wraca jako drugi syn Jiang Yanli i Jin Zixuana, a także jako kochany braciszek Jin Linga.
Relationships: Jiang Yanli / Jin Zixuan, Jin GuangYao / Lan Xichen, Wei Ying / Lan Zhan, Wei wuxian / lan wangji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Koszmar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Return, To Life, and To Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334720) by [AdamantYue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantYue/pseuds/AdamantYue). 



> Au jest bazowane na AU zamieszczonym na lansizhuis.tumblr.com, a także jest kontynuowane za zgodą AdamantYue.

_Patriarcha Yiling jest martwy!_

_Wieści szybko się rozeszły, a pośród tych jakże radosnych krzyków, ujrzał mężczyznę w brudnej i podartej szacie, który wył z bólu. Otaczający go ogień lizał powoli ciało, palił go, gdy liczne gnijące truchła rozrywały mężczyznę raz po raz._  
_Było ciemno, a w powietrzu unosił się smród krwi._

_...To jest przerażające._

*

  
Zagrzmiał piorun, głośno dając o sobie znać zza okna, a Jin Ling zaczął się trząść we śnie. Nawet jego powieki zdawały się drżeć, gdy powoli przesuwał się na łóżku. W końcu nawet najmniejsze odgłosy były w stanie obudzić go z niespokojnego snu, a zwłaszcza to wycie wiatru na zewnątrz, już pomijając grzmoty Jin Ling'owi ledwo co udało się nakryć kocem po samą głowę, gdy w pokoju rozległ się głośny krzyk towarzyszący ogłuszającemu grzmotowi. Kilka koców nagle spadło na zimną podłogę z cichym łomotem, gdy sprawca tego zamieszania usiadł na łóżku i z przerażeniem rozglądał się po pokoju. Jin Ling oczywiście zawtórował mu krzykiem, odpowiedział niczym refren na wcześniejszy krzyk jego brata, jeśli tylko Jin Ying nie patrzyłby na niego z zakłopotaniem w oczach.

Wcześniej, Jin Ying zbudził się przez koszmar, jego oddech nadal był znacznie przyspieszony, a klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała. Krople potu spływały do podbródka, tworząc mokre ślady na twarzy. Najpewniej zacząłby znów płakać, gdyby tylko Jin Ling nie piszczał jeszcze głośniej od niego. Młodszy chłopiec przewrócił oczami zanim się poruszył, by podnieść zrzucony koc i ułożyć obok siebie, zupełnie jakby przestał się kompletnie już bać.

  
\- A-Ling, czemu krzyczysz? - Jin Ling, z drugiej strony, zdawał sobie sprawę, że czerwienił się przez swoje wyczyny, gdy tylko zwrócił się do Jin Ying'a. Jego twarz wyglądała jak pomalowana na czerwono, ale zaraz pociemniała, jakby ktoś po prostu wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody.

  
\- T-ty jesteś jedynym...!

  
Nim zakończył zdanie, dało się słyszeć szybkie kroki rozbrzmiewające na korytarzu, gdy Jin Zixuan i Jiang Yanli pędzili do pokoju swoich synów. Co za rodzice pozostaliby niewzruszeni, gdyby usłyszeli krzyki swych dzieci? Jiang Yanli popędziła do synów i uklękła przy ich łóżku wyraźnie zmartwiona.

  
\- A-Ling! A-Ying! Co się stało? - Poczuła ulgę, widząc, że jej dzieci są całe i zdrowe na łóżku, podczas gdy Jin Zixuan wodził wzrokiem za jej plecami, by zobaczyć co takiego się stało.

  
\- Cóż to za zamieszanie? - zaraz zaczął besztać dzieciaki, ale można było i w jego głosie usłyszeć nutkę zmartwienia. Jin Ying zaczął machać rękoma w stronę matki, aż wzięła go w ramiona i przytuliła. Jin Zixuan poczuł dziwną irytację (i może nutkę przegranej?), ale starał się odsunąć to uczucie od siebie i zachować spokój.

  
\- Śniłem o czymś naprawdę strasznym znowu! - Lecz, zanim zdążył wpaść w panikę po koszmarze, Jin Ling zaczął krzyczeć na tyle głośno, że młodszy chłopiec zapomniał o przykrym śnie. Zaraz potem Jin Ying wyjaśnił co mu się śniło, gdy Jiang Yanli odstawiła go tuż obok brata. Chłopiec przez moment wpatrywał się w Jin Ling, nim chwycił go za rękę. - Braciszku, jeśli się boisz, możesz trzymać dłoń A-Yinga!

  
Jego słowa były wręcz przepełnione typową psotliwością i zaraz zaczął cicho chichotać. Jin Ling natychmiast się wściekł i gdyby tylko nie kochał swojego zgniłego do szpiku kości brata, najpewniej wysłałby go jednym uderzeniem z powrotem do łona matki.

  
Wciąż zmartwiony, Jin Ling wciągnął swego młodszego brata pod koc, by mógł się wygodnie ułożyć tuż przy nim. Cała pozostała trójka wręcz nie wierzyła w poczynania starszego chłopca, ale Jin Ying nie potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie się, by po chwili już leżeć przy bracie.

  
\- Hmph...! To ja powinienem ci to powiedzieć. Ruszaj się i idź spać! - wykrzyczał Jin Ling, co wywołało na twarzy Yanli piękny uśmiech.

  
\- Dobranoc. - powiedziała z głosem przepełnionym samą miłością do synów i zbliżyła się, by zaraz złożyć na ich czołach lekki pocałunek. Zaś Jin Zixuan spoglądał na nich pustym wzrokiem, zanim przemówił. - Obserwuję was.

  
To brzmiało trochę jak groźba, jednakże Jiang Yanli zaraz wymieniła z nim spojrzenia zanim skierowali się w stronę drzwi, aż znów znaleźli się na pustym korytarzu.

  
A-Xian...

  
Na delikatnej twarzy kobiety widać było ból skryty w jasnych oczach, gdy wpatrywała się w środek pokoju dziecięcego, nim drzwi na powrót zamknęły się. Ponownie spojrzała na męża.

  
\- Czy on to sobie przypomni?

  
\- Tylko niebiosa wiedzą. - Jin Zixuan cicho westchnął i objął w tali swoją żonę, by zacząć się kierować w stronę ich sypialni.

  
Na korytarzu wieży Koi rozbrzmiewały ciche kroki, które zaraz zniknęły w ciemności, pozostawiając dwójkę małych chłopców przytulonych do siebie pod wygodnymi i ciepłymi kocami, które chroniły ich przed lodowatym wiatrem.

  
Nawet gdy została zdeptana i roztrzaskana, ta dumna dusza nadal tęskniła za ciepłem, więc powróciła do tego świata.

  
A-Xian, niech twoje życie tym razem pozostanie beztroskie, bez żadnych zakłóceń.


	2. Pytając cytrę

Lan Wangji, przed narodzinami Jin Ying'a.

Spokojna woń drzewa sandałowego wypełniała powietrze towarzysząc petrichorowi(1). Krople wody, po niewielkim deszczu, snuły się po liściach, przemierzając swą drogę, aż spadły na ziemię i zniknęły między niewielkimi kamieniami. 

Lan Wangji delikatnie sunął swoją dłonią po siedmiostrunowej cytrze, jak gdyby zmiatał z niej nieistniejący kurz. Biały rękaw szaty pozostawał bez ani jednej skazy czy zmarszczki, a oświetlone jedynie przyćmionym blaskiem księżyca rysy mężczyzny wyglądały jak wyryte w pięknym nefrycie. Lan Wangji siedział niedaleko wzgórza na granicy z sektą Lanling Jin. Po odwiedzeniu okolicznego miasta, zabrało mu parę minut, by przygotować się i zagrać ponownie na swoim guqin. By zagrać Inquiry. By zapytać gdzie On jest.

Jego palce delikatnie poruszyły strunami nawet bez jednego spojrzenia. Na czubkach jego palców pojawiło się odrętwienie, ale nie zważał na nie. Jego pragnienia i tęsknota były dokładnie wyrażane przez wibracje strun instrumentu, przenikały powietrze i pozostawiały gorzki posmak na czubku jego języka. 

Wei Ying

Bezsensowne pragnienie. Chciał raz jeszcze zobaczyć tę osobę, usłyszeć jej głos. Aby jego piękny uśmiech rozświetlił panujący tutaj mrok. Chciał go przytulić i już nigdy nie wypuścić z objęć. Dzień po dniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, rok po roku. Sezony powoli mijały, a jednak upragniona odpowiedź na jego pytanie nigdy nie nadeszła.

Lan Wangji już przywykł do tego, że odpowiedź zawsze była taka sama i sprawiała, iż jego żal kumulował się w coraz większą kupkę i pożerał resztki nadziei. Lecz nie było dnia, kiedy to przestałby grać na guqin. Dzień i noc prosił zmarłych, by odpowiedzieli na jego pytanie. To była naprawdę ciężkie do przełknięcia.   
Spokojna melodia dobiegła końca, gdy mężczyzna w białych szatach złożył dłonie na boku instrumentu, czekając na odpowiedź dusz po drugiej stronie. Kilka strun poruszyło się, przez co szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Przez moment Lan Wangji zwątpił w swój słuch, nie wierząc kompletnie temu, co usłyszał. Jego usta lekko drżały... Nie, jego całe ciało drżało, gdy znów nie musiał zadowolić się rozczarowującą odpowiedzią. 

Czy to była radość, która właśnie teraz wypełniała jego pierś? Uczucia są naprawdę nie do opisania, wszystko co wiedział i rozpoznawał, to ciepło, które stopniowo emanowało w okolicach jego serca. Po raz pierwszy na chłodnej twarzy pogrążonej w smutku, jakby zmarła jego żona, wąskie usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a kąciki lekko uniosły w uśmiechu. Jednakże tylko doświadczony obserwator mógł dostrzec tą zmianę na stoickiej twarzy mężczyzny. 

Wei Ying

Czekanie jest czymś, w czym był naprawdę dobry, więc będzie czekał. Ruchem ręki odprawił z powrotem dusze, które powoli zaczęły znikać, przy czym Lan Wangji okazał im należyty szacunek, tym razem znacznie dłużej niż zwykle, zanim zaczął zawijać swoje guqin w białe płótno. Odszedł, pozostawiając okolicę Lanling Jin, cały czas czekając na jakże radosną wiadomość o ciąży Jiang Yanli. 

Wei Wuxian odrodzi się jako syn Jiang Yanli.

(1) Petrichor - to ziemisty zapach wytwarzany, gdy deszcz pada na suchą glebę. Słowo jest zbudowane z greckiej petry, „skały” lub petrosa, „kamienia” i īchōr, płynu płynącego w żyłach bogów w mitologii greckiej. Plus nie wiem jak się odmienia to słowo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Może to nic takiego, ale jako początkująca osoba w pisaniu czegoś takiego (wcześniej wszystko szło do szuflady, nawet tłumaczenia), bardzo się cieszę z nawet tak prostych rzeczy jak 10 wejść czy jeden kudos. Byłoby mi niezmiernie miło, gdyby czytelnicy podzielili się wrażeniami, co można poprawić, albo na co liczą - bardzo chętnie rozważę rozmaite opcje i co może się wydarzyć. 
> 
> Ten rozdział jest nieco krótszy, głównie dlatego, że nie chcę zmieniać tłumaczonych części za bardzo, i tak się narobi człowiek z poprawnym tłumaczeniem.


	3. Wstążka

\- Wow! Ubrania żałobne! - Jin Ying wykrzyknął z całej piersi, widząc pięknego mężczyznę w szatach o nieskazitelnej bieli. Jego twarz wyglądała jak wykuta z białego jadeitu, była niezwykle atrakcyjna, choć zimna. Od stóp do głów nie można było znaleźć ani jednej zmarszczki ani plamki kurzu na ubraniu; krótko mówiąc, był olśniewający!

Jin Zixuan zakrztusił się, prawie nie wypluwając wody na najbliższego służącego, który podawał na stolik fikuśnie wyglądające naczynia, skrzętnie je ustawiając. Jiang Yanli upuściła obrane nasionka lotosu na talerzyku i upadł na ziemię. Rozlatujące się po podłodze białe nasiona od razu przykuły uwagę młodszego syna, który nie potrafił tego skomentować w inny, niż typowy dla siebie sposób.

\- Oh! Mamo, cóż za wstyd!

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Jin Ying mógł w końcu uczestniczyć na zebraniu różnych sekt. Jin Ling wpatrywał się w swojego młodszego brata z niemałym szokiem, aż jego łyżka spadł na podłogę. Zanim Jin Ling zasłonił usta młodszego chłopca dłonią, by go uciszyć, Jin Ying wstał i pobiegł prosto do stołu, przy którym siedział nie kto inny jak Lan Wangji.

Cała sala zamarła, można było przy tym milczeniu usłyszeć bicie własnego serca, gdy Jin Ying wpatrywał się głęboko w Lan Wangji'ego, a mężczyzna robił dokładnie to samo nie ruszając się nawet na milimetr ze swojego siedzenia.

\- Hej! Jesteś bardzo piękny! - powiedział bez większego zastanowienia oczarowany urodą mężczyzny. Lan Wangji poczuł pewną nostalgię, która nagle uderzyła w niego bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia, gdy tylko jego oczy powiodły po niewielkim dziecku, mającym ledwo co sześć lat w tym roku. Lan Wangji pozostał bez ani jednego wypowiedzianego słowa, chociaż może równie dobrze mógł być rozproszony przez chłopca. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować czy się uchylić, Jin Ying wyciągnął swoją małą rękę i pociągnął za białą wstążkę ze wzorem dryfujących chmur, która już od pewnego czasu kusiła go i nie potrafił ot tak oderwać od niej wzroku.

I dopiero teraz cisza w sali nabrała jakiejś złowieszczej aury. Niektórzy przywódcy sekt próbowali powstrzymać się przed opadnięciem szczęk na ziemię, gdy chłopiec robił co mu się żywnie podobało, a tymczasem Jiang Cheng przewrócił oczami i kontynuował jedzenie serwowanych dań.

_Nawet śmierć nie jest w stanie zmienić tego małego kurwia._

Jiang Yanli okazała się pierwszą osobą, która wyrwała się z szoku i pospiesznie opuściła swoje siedzenie, by zaraz znaleźć się przy Jin Ying'u, wraz z Jin Ling'iem za plecami. Jin Zixuan pozostał na swoim miejscu, próbując zebrać nieistniejący spokój do kupy, podczas gdy próbował na spokojnie popijać wino.

\- A-Ying! Nie powinieneś tego robić! Szybko, oddaj to HanguangJun'owi, dobrze? - Jiang Yanli spokojnie skarciła syna, chwytając jego ramię, lecz przez cały czas starała się nie tknąć białego materiału w rękach chłopca.

\- Dlaczego? - Jakby odmawiając, Jin Ying przyciągnął wstążkę bliżej swojej piersi, by nie mogła w najbliższym czasie go opuścić. - Co jest takiego w niej ważnego?

Podniósł ją zdecydowanie wyżej, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jego trofeum, którego drugi koniec był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko ust. Materiał był przesycony zimnym zapachem sandałowca, a łaskocząca w nos woń podziałała na nieświadomego Jin Ying'a, który przygryzł jej skrawek ku zgrozie wszystkich. Jiang Cheng właśnie przełykał kolejny kęs, gdy taki oto widok powitał jego ciemne oczy, aż musiał potrzeć bolącą skroń.

Lan Wangji wpatrywał się w chłopca z nieodgadnionym wyrazem, nie było w złotych oczach nawet śladu gniewu, a pięknie wyrzeźbiona twarz nie została nawet skazana choćby zmarszczką. Lan Xichen z wdziękiem przesunął dłonią po stole i podniósł szklankę herbaty, popijając nieco napoju, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny zarys uśmiechu.

\- Młody mistrzu Jin, nasza wstążka sekty GusuLan oznacza 'kontrolę siebie'. - zaczął wyjaśniać, kiedy uwaga Jin Ying'a zwróciła się teraz ku niemu.

\- Wow, również jesteś piękny! - podsumował bez większych przemyśleń, a pokusa, by znów ugryźć skrawek wstążki była całkiem spora, aż nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ciało Lan Wangji'ego zesztywniało na moment nim zdążył oderwać od niego wzrok.

\- Dziękuję. - delikatny uśmiech mężczyzny był niezwykły, gdy postanowił kontynuować swój wywód. - Lan An, założyciel sekty GusuLan, powiedział, że można porzucić wszelką kontrolę tylko przy osobie, która jest dla nas najważniejsza. Nie można dać ot tak zgody na to, ani przekazać jej innej osobie, póki nie jest to ta jedyna. - Kiedy zakończył swe wyjaśnienia, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie wybiegł zbyt daleko ze słowami i czy nie było to zbyt trudne do zrozumienia dla sześcioletniego dziecka.

\- Szybko, oddaj to! - twarz Jin Linga momentalnie stała się blada, potem czerwona, aż w końcu zielona, gdy pozwał prawdę. Zaczął potrząsać swoim bratem, byleby tylko oddał mężczyźnie wstążkę na czoło.

\- Dobrze, więc ta wstążka jest tak jakby dla twojego przyszłego małżonka? - Jin Ying odezwał się wzruszając lekko ramionami, jakby fakty nie miały dla niego zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. - To łatwe. Wiesz co? - podszedł bliżej, podczas gdy Lan Wangji nadal wpatrywał się w niego bez ani jednego słowa. Jego oczy zdawały się przewiercać na wylot duszę prawie każdego. - Ponieważ jestem wolny, pozwolę ci zalecać się do mnie. Zresztą i tak skradłem twoją czystość! Tylko poczekaj, aż będę wystarczająco duży, dobrze? Dobrze!

Jiang Cheng w tym momencie spokojnie pił sobie wodę, która po chwili jednak postanowiła opuścić jego usta. Natychmiast opuścił salę wraz z jednym służącym, by zmienić mokre ubrania i uratować się przed dalszym oglądaniem tego cyrku.

_Sczeźnij skurczybyku._

Lan Wangji nadal milczał, choć ekspresja jego twarzy zaczynała się delikatnie zmieniać, lecz było to tylko zauważalne dla jego starszego brata. Cała sala nadal pozostawała w milczeniu, grobowa cisza otulała każdego z osobna, jakby czekając na dalsze wydarzenia. Cała rodzina Jin siedziała na swoim miejscu, a wzrok każdego z osobna powoli przesuwał się na Jin Zixuana, który znajdował się w centrum pomieszczenia.

Chwila.

Czy on w ogóle oddychał?!

\- En. - odparł chłodno niczym zimowy wiatr, by zaraz kiwnąć lekko głową i mruknąć z aprobatą.

Szczęka Jin Linga opadła, gdy wstydliwie (i z niemałym przerażeniem) spoglądał zza pleców matki. Za to w głowie Jin Zixuana kolejne nerwy pękały niczym stare struny, nim wziął w płuca głęboki wdech i wykrzyczał jedno słowo.

\- **A-YING!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoooo, całe 2 kudoski! Me serce się raduje, gdy widzę, że praca komuś się podoba! :3


	4. Nie taki zły wujek

Dzieci zostały odesłane na resztę dnia do pokoju, gdzie pod okiem jednego ze służących miały siedzieć, póki nie wrócą ich rodzice. Lecz czy jakieś cztery ściany mogłyby zatrzymać Jin Ying'a? Nawet niewysoki młodzieniec w szarych szatach wiedział, że to niemożliwe, lecz starał się mieć oko na chłopców, a szczególnie na tego młodszego.

\- Co ty niby w nim widzisz? - burknął w jego stronę Jin Ling chwytając papierową piłkę i podrzucając w ręce. - Przecież on jest przerażający! I jeszcze zrobiłeś coś tak nieodpowiedniego! Czy ty nie masz wstydu?

Młodszy chłopiec spojrzał się na swego brata i szeroko się uśmiechnął, gdy tak wpatrywał się w czerwone policzki i oczy, w których kryła się ewidentna zazdrość. Zawsze tak nadymał policzki, gdy Jin Ying mu dokuczał albo był przytulany przez jakiś obcych mu ludzi, którzy nie mogli przejść obojętnie obok uroczego dziecka. Jak można nie być zazdrosnym o swojego słodkiego brata? Przecież był jego i nikt nie powinien go odbierać!

\- A-Ling, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny o mnie? - spytał z małym przekąsem, by dogryźć mu nieco, co też się udało. Jin Ling zaraz odwrócił wzrok, a jego policzki stały się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.

\- Nie-e! Po prostu nie będzie jakiś typ zabierał mojego brata! Niech sobie jest bratem lidera sekty, ja nie pozwolę! - I tyle wystarczyło, by Jin Ying podszedł do niego i zamknął większe ciało w silnym uścisku z cichym chichotem.

\- A-Ling, jesteś taki uroczy! A-Ying bardzo kocha swojego braciszka! - naburmuszony panicz mógł po chwili poczuć na policzku cmoknięcie, przez co teraz wyglądał jak dojrzały burak. Natychmiast wyrwał się z jego objęć i chwycił piłkę, która przez chwilę nieuwagi wyślizgnęła się z jego rąk.

Dokuczanie starszemu bratu można nazwać hobby Jin Ying'a, nie było dnia bez jakiegoś krzyku czy płaczu. Lecz Jin Ling nigdy nie miał za złe młodszemu chłopcu takie traktowanie, nawet jeśli przez chwilę się na niego gniewał, to za nic nie oddałby go, nawet za najlepsze zabawki tego świata. Nawet ukochana zupa z korzeni lotosów matki nie mogła wybić się wyżej niż miłość do rodzonego brata.

*

Pod wieczór, gdy obrady chyliły się ku końcowi, do pokoju już kompletnie znudzonych i odrobinę przysypiających chłopców wszedł wysoki mężczyzna w fioletowych szatach. Górował znacznie nawet nad służącym, który zaraz wstał z podłogi, by wyrazić szacunek w stronę lidera sekty. Jiang Cheng przejechał wzrokiem po pokoju, aż natrafił na dwójkę przytulonych do siebie chłopców. Jin Ying początkowo dość niemrawo spojrzał z półprzymkniętymi powiekami na nowoprzybyłego i wręcz natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka.

\- Wujek Jiang Cheng! - Nawet nie będąc za dobrze wybudzonym, ruszył w stronę mężczyzny, który zaraz złapał go w ramiona i przytulił. Za to Jin Ling'owi zajęło nieco dłużej spostrzeżenie co takiego zaszło i dlaczego jego poduszka nagle zniknęła. Jednakże zaraz również dołączył do brata. - Wujku, a wiesz, że szybciej wyjdę za mąż niż ty?

I tyle wystarczyło, by lider sekty spojrzał na rozweselonego chłopca nieco zimniej, jakby to jakkolwiek mogło ostudzić jego zapał. Najchętniej połamałby nogi temu małemu skurczybykowi, który nie potrafił zamknąć japy raz a porządnie.

\- Tak, słyszałem, że ściągnąłeś opaskę z głowy jednemu z braci Lan. - _A nawet miałem przyjemność to widzieć._ Zaczął nieco szczypać bok chłopca, co okazało się dość skuteczne, zaczął się śmiać i błagać, by przestał.

\- Temu bardzo ładnemu! - Jin Ling burknął coś pod nosem, lecz nie śmiał wypowiedzieć niczego na głos. - Wujku Jiang, może jeśli i ty ściągniesz wstążkę temu drugiemu ładnemu panu, to też wyjdziesz za mąż?

I to był dobry moment, by mężczyzna zaczął pracować nad swoją cierpliwością, którą Jin Ying wystawiał na próbę niezależnie od życia. Jakby nie mógł mu chociaż raz odpuścić... Zaraz odstawił chłopców na ziemię, by nie dać spokoju młodszemu bratu i zacząć go łaskotać za karę.

\- Nawet nie waż się o tym wspominać, bo połamię ci nogi! - zagrzmiał głośniej, ale jego twarz nadal wykrzywiała się w lekkim uśmiechu. Cóż, dzieciak nadal był uroczy i niekoniecznie chciał aż tak bardzo robić mu na złość. Ale i tak mu się to udawało. - Nie powinieneś tego robić, to bardzo ważna tradycja dla sekty GusuLan.

A-Ying nie przestawał się śmiać w najlepsze, póki dłonie mężczyzny łaskotały jego boki i brzuch, maluch rzucał się na boki, aż wylądował na miękkim kocu. Dopiero teraz mógł wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów i odkaszlnąć parę razy, głos nadal nie wydostawał się z gardła zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony. Zaś Jin Ling musiał się temu wszystkiemu przyglądać nieco ze strachem, że zaraz będzie następny. A jednak nie chciał znów przechodzić podobnego piekła, więc okręcił się kocem i usiadł pod ścianą.

\- Wujku, łaskocz dalej A-Yinga! - Tylko w takim momencie mógł poświęcić swego brata, łaskotki były zbyt straszną karą. - Może mu wybijesz głupie pomysły z głowy.

\- Raczej o to bym się nie martwił. - Głupie pomysły zawsze były jego mocną stroną... Dał już siostrzeńcowi spokój i usiadł między braćmi, aby obu pogłaskać po głowie. Mimo wszystko nadal kochał obu, nieważne co takiego zrobią. - A ty nie waż się mówić podobnych rzeczy. Świetnie sobie radzę bez większych zmian.

\- Dobrze... Zrozumiałem! - I w końcu przemówił, ale nie śmiał jeszcze się podnieść. Klatka piersiowa powoli również się uspokajała, pokazując znacznie miarowy i spokojny oddech. Cóż to były za katusze! - Ale wujku, HanguangJun nie wydawał się na mnie zły... W dodatku nawet nie krzyczał!

\- Bo był w zbyt dużym szoku! I pewnie zrobiło mu się ciebie szkoda, bo byś się rozpłakał, gdyby krzyknął! - Oczywiście Jin Ling musiał mu choć trochę przegadać. Mężczyzna w bieli był... Straszny. Niesamowicie straszny, aż młody panicz Jin nie mógł wpatrywać się w niego bez choćby drżenia ciała. - I jesteś nadal mały dzieckiem!

\- Lan Wangji rzadko kiedy pokazuje jakiekolwiek emocje po sobie, a ich zasady zakazują krzyczenia czy zbytniego dzielenia się uczuciami. - Jednak sprostowanie jego zachowania musiało się znaleźć, choć Jiang Cheng głównie sądził, że złotooki nie przejmie się rozrabiającym dzieckiem. W końcu wytrzymał jednego Wei Ying'a, czemu nie dałby rady z drugim? Jednakże... To jak łatwo zgodził się na jego słowa nieco przytłaczało lidera sekty, przecież on go zawsze nienawidził! Walony kamień, zawsze stronił od jego towarzystwa i wolał wlepiać Wuxianowi kolejne kary, a odezwanie się do chłopaka było świętością. Chociaż czy nazwanie go żałosnym lub bezwstydnym należało do tak wyniosłych słów? - Tak czy inaczej, lepiej by było, abyś dał mu święty spokój. Ma i tak już za dużo pracy na głowie, a jeden denerwujący dzieciak już mu kiedyś skakał nad głową.

\- Ale zgodził się, żeby być moim mężem! - I tu weszło uciszenie Jin Ying'a przez narzucenie na jego głowę koca i zabranie wyrywającego się worka na ręce. Jak bardzo można być denerwującym?

\- Chodź, A-Ling. Rodzice pewnie się zamartwiają, że tak długo z wami siedzę.

Dumny panicz zaraz wstał poprawiając swoje złote szaty i ruszył za tą dwójką. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok swojego brata, który nadal próbował się wyrwać, a co jedynie dał radę zrzucić z głowy koc. Spodziewał się, że rozmowa z wujem nie była jedyna, jeszcze zapewne ojciec zechce dodać trochę od siebie dla niesfornego, młodszego syna.

I było tak, jak się tego spodziewał Jin Ling - pogadanka z ojcem, którego twarz zdawała się coraz bardziej czerwona z każdą minutą. Yanli starała się go jakoś uspokoić, aby przypadkiem nie zszedł na zawał, jednakże również powiedziała parę słów odnośnie owego przedstawienia. A jednak matki żaden nie chciał denerwować, zdecydowanie woleli patrzeć na jej piękny uśmiech niżeli ściągnięte w złości brwi. Nawet trudno było powiedzieć, kiedy ostatnio była tak zła... Jin Ying, dla świętego spokoju, obiecał, że będzie grzeczny i już nie ściągnie wstążki szanownego drugiego brata Lan. Ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie może spędzać z nim czasu, nie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aż 3 kudosy! Rozdział 4 był ostatnim, który był napisany "na zapas", teraz będą wrzucane rzadziej, ale przynajmniej pisane przeze mnie w całości. Mam w miarę przygotowane rzeczy aż do 9 rozdziału, jednakże jeśli ktoś zechce zarzucić ciekawą ideą, wtedy chętnie rozważę jej dodanie :3
> 
> Pijcie dużo wody!


	5. Makijaż

Ten dzień zapowiadał się zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnie. Liderzy sekt odjechali wcześniejszego poranka najedzeni i wypoczęci, a ich konie również otrzymały odpowiednio dużo czasu na regenerację. Jedynie z samego rana słychać było Jin Ying'a, który biegał po ogrodach ganiając za papierową piłką, jednakże koło południa przepadł gdzieś bez śladu.

Pierwszych próby odszukania podjął się starszy braciszek, jednakże bezskutecznie - nie było młodego w kuchni, ogrodzie, a nawet blisko jezior, gdzie często lubił przesiadywać. Do poszukiwań następnie dołączył się Jin GuangYao, poproszony przez swojego bratanka, zajął się wypytywaniem służby, czy aby na pewno nikt nie widział drugiego z braci. Dopiero jedna z kucharek powiedziała, iż widziała młodego panicza w asyście jednego z przyrodnich braci Zixuana. A skoro Yao był z Jin Lingiem, to...

Rozpoczęły się poszukiwania Mo Xuanyu. Nieco ułomny na głowie przyrodni brat, wydawał się całkiem spokojny, ale trudno było przewidzieć, co wpadnie do jego głowy. Po blisko godzinie poszukiwań, odnaleziono obie zguby w miejscu, gdzie raczej nikt nie odważyłby się wejść bez pozwolenia. Sypialnia ich rodziców była przestronna, a spora ilość ozdób została usunięta, gdyż Jiang Yanli czuła się tu nieswojo po przeprowadzce. Wprawdzie musiała przeżyć jedną noc w zbyt dużej ilości czerwieni, ale potem zaprowadziła swoje rządy w tej części domu.

Teraz jednak nie było tu nikogo, prócz dwójki chłopców, którzy siedzieli przed toaletką Yanli. Jin Ying radośnie machał nóżkami siedząc na krześle, zaś jego wujek z równym zapałem korzystał z dobroci tegoż miejsca i malował właśnie młodego. Jin Ling wraz z Jin GuangYao stanęli jak słupy soli spoglądając na ten niecodzienny widok. Xuanyu przedstawiał się jak jakiś zbłąkany duch, jego twarz była cała w białym pudrze, zaś jedynie oczy odznaczały się czerwonymi okręgami. Gdyby zaczął tak krążyć w nocy po wieży Koi, zapewne przestraszyłby niejedną osobę.

Zaś Jin Ying...

\- Co ty na sobie masz?! - Starszy z braci nie wytrzymał już i zwyczajnie krzyknął. Xuanyu podskoczył i upuścił delikatne pudełko z pudrem, które najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozbiło, a zaraz również skulił się przy ścianie, jakby ktoś miał go pobić.

\- Makijaż, a co? - spytał wielce zdziwiony, niezbyt rozumiejąc o co chodzi Jin Ling'owi. Jego buźka była niesamowicie podobna do tej wuja, jakby był jego młodszą wersją. - Muszę przecież dobrze się prezentować, gdy przyjedzie Lan Wangji, a wujek Mo pokazuje mi jak to robić!

Jin Ying wypiął dumnie pierś, zaś A-Ling jedynie ciężko westchnął nad głupotą swojego nieokiełznanego braciszka. W międzyczasie GuangYao podszedł do Xuanyu, aby go uspokoić i zapewnić, że nic mu się nie stanie, ale nie powinien wchodzić do sypialni ich brata bez pozwolenia, a tym bardziej brać rzeczy jego małżonki. Kojące słowa dały radę, ale pozostał jeszcze bałagan.

\- Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść! Zmywaj to z siebie zanim matka zobaczy! - Jin Ling chwycił pierwszą lepszą szmatę, jaką miał pod ręką i sam zaczął pozbywać się nieudolnego makijażu ich wuja. - Jak tylko tata to zobaczy...

\- Zobaczy co? - W tym momencie nastała niesamowita cisza, a oczy wszystkich powoli skierowały się ku wejściu do sypialni, gdzie stał nikt inny jak Jin Zixuan. Nie wydawał się zadowolony, że ktoś mu myszkuje w pokoju, nic dziwnego zresztą. - Czy mogę wiedzieć, co takiego się tu stało?

\- Bracie... - zaczął GuangYao, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podszedł w jego kierunku, jakby nieco zasłaniając dzieciaki i młodszego brata. - Xuanyu i A-Ying nie chcieli narobić bałaganu, jedynie pchani ciekawością postanowili sprawdzić kilka rzeczy...

\- To ja chciałem się pomalować! - A-Ying zeskoczył z krzesełka i wyszedł między wuja a ojca. - Wujek Mo zgodził mi się jedynie pokazać jak to robić, a wiedziałem, że mama posiada takie rzeczy.

Jin Zixuan musiał poważnie się zastanowić, co takiego powinien zrobić. Palce jednej dłoni spoczęły na jego skroni, lekko ją masował i nawet przymknął oczy. Cisza stawała się nieznośna nawet dla GuangYao, który wydawał się najcierpliwszy z tej grupki.

\- Macie to posprzątać i iść kupić identyczne malowidła dla A-Li. A najważniejsze, to macie zakaz wchodzenia do tej sypialni bez pozwolenia. Zaś ciebie - tu wskazał na Xuanyu - zapraszam na małą pogawędkę.

Wystraszony nastolatek niestety musiał udać się za swoim starszym bratem. Jin Ying zajął się zbieraniem pudru i pędzelków, gdy doszły do nich dość ostre słowa. Zixuanowi nie podobało się, że Xuanyu może mieć zły wpływ na jego syna, właśnie przez takie dziwne rzeczy. Był ogólnie nieco sceptycznie do niego nastawiony, co dało się wysłuchać z rozmowy, że nastolatek robi z siebie również pośmiewisko przed innymi.

Tego, czego nikt się nie spodziewał, były słowa rzucone w odpowiedzi - Xuanyu nawiązał do wyznania miłości Zixuana, głośnego i skierowanego w stronę Yanli. Wszyscy obecni tamtego dnia doskonale pamiętają, że panicz Jin po wypowiedzeniu tychże słów, zrobił się niemalże bordowy, a następnie uciekł z pola widzenia, co nie spodobało się Madam Jin. Podobno jego małżonka czasem lubi to nadal wspominać.

Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy, która została zagłuszona przez zdecydowanie zbyt szybkie kroki. W drzwiach mignęła im tylko sylwetka Zixuana, na policzkach wykwitły niemalże tak samo pokaźne rumieńce jak tamtego dnia. Nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać, nie spojrzał nawet na swoich synów, zwyczajnie gdzieś poszedł, zapewne jak najdalej, aby ochłonąć. Dwójka najmłodszych braci zaśmiała się, a GuangYao nieco szerzej uśmiechnął, jakby sam starał się nie wybuchnąć podobnym śmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prawie 50 wejść/wyświetleń/osób, które zaszczyciło ten fanfik swoją uwagą! I 4 kudosy! Jako że mam nieco gorszy czas, to bardzo mnie cieszy taka aktywność, raczej nie spodziewam się niczego więcej, ale nadal jest to dla mnie wiele.


	6. Przyjaciel

Dzień zapowiadał się już od samego poranka deszczowo, ciężkie chmury biegły po nieboskłonie, a słońce starało się przebić gdzieś między nimi, niestety bezskutecznie. W powietrzu unosiła się nieco duszna woń, jakoby zwiastująca nie tyle opady, ale także burzę. Mimo że jeszcze nic takiego się nie działo, młodzi mistrzowie starali się pozostać pod ochroną dachu, nikt nie śmiał wyjść do ogrodu, a jak już ktoś się pokusił, przy jego boku widoczny był parasol.

Dzieci zaś miały zakaz wyjścia. Nadal odbywały karę, choć znalazły niemalże identyczny puder i cienie dla matki, to Jin Zixuan nie odpuścił swojej młodszej pociesze. A-Ling, jako kochany brat, nie zamierzał również odstępować na krok A-Ying'a. I to wcale nie z braterskiej miłości.

\- Nudzi mi się! - zawołał Jin Ying leżąc na brzuchu na swoim łóżku, a jego nogi machały w powietrzu. - Chodźmy na dwór! Nikt się nie spostrzeże, znam fajne przejście!

\- Wiesz, że nie możesz. - obruszył się starszy brat, który w tym momencie starał się ułożyć coś z drewnianych klocków, ale również był znużony.

\- To może... Poprośmy któregoś wujka, żeby się z nami pobawił!

\- Są zajęci. Dziadek uznał, że trzeba zrobić jakiś turniej upamiętniający Kampanię Zestrzelenia Słońca (kurka, jak to beznadziejnie brzmi po polsku). Tata i wujkowie muszą mu pomagać ze wszystkim.

\- Nawet wujek Mo? - spytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, bowiem i jemu wydawało się, że nie do końca wuj mógł się odnaleźć w takiej sytuacji.

\- Nawet on! Podobno pomaga w kuchni... - A przynajmniej tak słyszał. Ich ojciec zdecydowanie nie chciał patrzeć na swojego przyrodniego brata po tym, jak przypomniał mu o wstydzie, którego się najadł podczas wyznania uczuć Yanli. - Mama też jest zajęta, gdybyś pytał.

\- Beznadzieja! - A-Ying zsunął się z łóżka i uznał, że kopnie stojącą nieopodal piłkę. Z całej siły. Odbiła się od ściany, potem podłogi i trafiła idealnie w układane przez Jin Ling'a klocki, rozsypując je po pokoju. A to mu się już nie spodobało.

\- Sam jesteś beznadziejny! - rzucił naprędce Jin Ling i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a następnie zawiłymi korytarzami bez większego celu.

\- A-Ling! Nie zostawiaj mnie! - Jin Ying również pobiegł za nim, a jego głos, z niemalże płaczliwym tonem, rozbrzmiał w wieży Koi.

Ze względu na znacznie mniejsze nogi, A-Ying nie dał rady dogonić swojego brata, który zwyczajnie gdzieś zniknął za jednym z rogów. Chwilę jeszcze go szukał, zaglądał do różnych pokoi, ale nie było widać nawet żywego ducha. Służba również musiała się uwijać ciężko, skoro młody panicz przez tak długi czas był kompletnie sam w długim korytarzu.

Ostatecznie tupnął nogą i wrócił do ich sypialni, gdzie... Wszystko było poukładane. Klocki znalazły się na swoim miejscu pod ścianą, ładnie i schludnie ułożone. Piłka leżała gdzieś obok, a koce na łóżkach zostały ułożone w kostkę. Jin Ying mógł przysiąc, że nawet poduszki zostały wytrzepane, zupełnie jak robiła ich matka tuż przed położeniem chłopców do snu, aby było im znacznie lepiej. Jednakże nie było jej tu nigdzie, pora w dodatku również nie sprzyjała drzemce, więc... Kto?

\- A-Ling? - Może się z nim minął i teraz sobie robił żart? Szare spojrzenie zaczęło wodzić w poszukiwaniu brata, jednak w szafie ani pod łóżkiem, ba, nawet w szufladach go nie było! Chłopiec zdecydowanie czuł się skonfundowany, ale ostatecznie tylko wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po kilka kartek, pędzel z atramentem i zajął się rysowaniem.

*

Delikatne kwiaty piwonii o barwie czystego śniegu, zaczęły tańczyć od drobnego zefirku. Nawet w tak niekorzystnym świetle wyglądały pięknie, ale nikt nie mógł zachwycać się nimi. A jednak, Jiang Yanli opuściła przytulne ściany swego domu i skierowała się ku niewielkiej altance w sercu ogrodu. Z wdzięcznością spoglądała na kwitnące rośliny, a niektóre pogładziła również opuszkami palców. Były niesamowicie miękkie, zupełnie jak najlepszej jakości jedwab.

Usiadła na jednej z ławek tu ustawionych, tuż przy stoliku. W końcu miała chwilę, aby odetchnąć, przygotowywanie tak wielkiej uroczystości było nawet dla niej męczące, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę niewiele może zrobić. Jin Zixuan praktycznie wygonił swoją żonę, aby odpoczęła, a sam zajął się pracą.

W takich chwilach jak ta, czuła się znacznie słabsza i jakby zawadzała innym. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że jej drogi mąż chce tylko jej dobra oraz żeby się nie przepracowała. Nie miała tak silnego ciała, więc potrzebowała odpoczynku.

Jiang Yanli oparła się o ściankę altanki, zamknęła oczy i na moment odpłynęła. Wsłuchiwała się w powoli spadające krople, które obijały się o drewniany dach nad nią, woń kwiatów zdawała się teraz przybrać nieco na sile, co było jeszcze bardziej odprężające. Było tak... Spokojnie.

Do momentu.

Drobny hałas zwrócił jej uwagę, a jasne spojrzenie powiodło ku jego źródłu. Przez moment widziała, jak przez okno wychodzące z pokoju jej synów, wchodzi jakaś postać ubrana na ciemno. Nie była pewna czy to, co właśnie widziała jest prawdą, czy może zwidem.

Po chwili, gdy już się otrząsnęła, podniosła się i chciała skierować do pokoju dzieci, sprawdzić co z nimi, gdy ten ktoś postanowił w ten sam sposób opuścić pomieszczenie. Yanli zasłoniła usta z wrażenia, gdy mężczyzna o szarawej skórze i podartych ubraniach stanął zaledwie kilka metrów od niej, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Puste spojrzenie i równie zaskoczony wyraz twarzy wiele mówiły, w dodatku zaczął się trochę nerwowo rozglądać, jakby w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki.

Wen Ning.

Jiang Yanli odetchnęła głęboko i zaszczyciła żywego trupa delikatnym uśmiechem. Mimo że nie pochwalała jego obecności tutaj, w końcu wychowała się w sekcie zajmującej się zwalczeniem mu podobnych, to doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma złych intencji. Złączyła przed sobą dłonie i ukłoniła się w jego stronę. Wen Ning przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, aby zaraz wykonać podobny gest, jedynie znacznie głębszy, a następnie gdzieś pobiegł, zapewne się ukryć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że i tym razem będziesz go chronił. - powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w odchodzącego mężczyznę. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę, w oczekiwaniu czy przypadkiem nie wróci, aby potem skierować się na powrót do pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mała przerwa na napisanie kolejnego rozdziału, granie i... No, raczej nikt się nie spodziewał, że po krótkiej przerwie zobaczę aż tyle wejść! I tyle kudosków! :3  
> Aż się w kieszeni telefon odblokowuje, aby pisać dalej...


	7. Prezenty

Ostatni miesiąc był dla niego ciężki. Tysiące zasad nie przynosiły upragnionego spokoju serca, które nawet w tym momencie drżało, całkiem podobnie do jego ust. Nawet noce wydawały się zwracać przeciwko niemu, przyzwyczajony do zasypiania po godzinie 21, nie mógł zmrużyć oka na znacznie dłużej. Ciągle miał w myślach jedną rzecz.

Jego uśmiech.

Siedząc teraz przed swoim guqin, Lan Wangji starał się skupić na delikatnym poruszaniu kolejnych strun. Odkąd tylko duchy odpowiedziały na jego słowa, nie zagrał ani razu Inquiry w tym jednym celu. Zamiast tego, w Cloud Recesses dało się słyszeć kompletnie inną melodię, która płynęła nie tylko z instrumentu, ale także głębin serca drugiego panicza Lan. Teraz również ją grał, znacznie ciszej, aby równie drżące nuty nie śmiały dojść do uszu tych, którzy byli niegodni.

Uwagę złotych oczu odciągnął na moment niewielki kawałek futra, który bezceremonialnie wskoczył przez otwarte drzwi i spoczął tuż przy nodze Lan Wangji'ego. Mężczyzna spojrzał beznamiętnie na puchatego króliczka, jednego z wielu, które były pod jego opieką. Siedział tak przez krótką chwilę, aż w końcu przeniósł swą dłoń na miękki puch, futerko uginało się pod długimi palcami, aby zaraz wrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Nie potrafił oderwać teraz swej uwagi od zwierzątka, wprawdzie nie widać było po nim żadnych uczuć, a w tym aktualnej fascynacji, ale doświadczony obserwator zauważyłby zmianę w złotych oczach.

Zapewne oddałby się tej czynności jeszcze przez godzinę, gdyby nie pukanie do drzwi. Lan Wangji przeniósł uwagę w tamtym kierunku, a po niedługiej chwili ciszy, w przejściu pojawił się jego starszy brat, Lan Xichen. Nieodłączny uśmiech tańczył na jego ustach, jakby od narodzin był jego częścią. Lider sekty Lan wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi i stanął niedaleko Lan Wangji'ego, gdy ten postanowił się podnieść od cytry.

\- Bracie. - skłonił się w geście przywitania i szacunku, choć zapewne Xichen nawet nie oczekiwał tego od niego.

\- Wangji, słyszałem, że wybierasz się do wieży Koi. - Nie było to tajemnicą rzecz jasna, ich wuj zdawał się niesamowicie niezadowolony po niedawnych wydarzeniach w tym miejscu. Lan Qiren, po powrocie dwóch jadeitów, urządził pogadankę odnośnie zasad, historii oraz ich tradycji. Czuł się wtedy najpewniej bardzo rozczarowany postawą Wangj'ego, który kompletnie nie zareagował na poczynania młodego panicza Jin wobec jego wstążki. - Zapewne do Niego?

Lan Zhan nie musiał odpowiadać. Wszystko było wpisane w jego oczach i pewnej siebie postawie. Nie miał po co kierować się na tereny Lanling Jin, przynajmniej nie w chwilach, gdy nie był potrzebny. Chyba, że chodziło właśnie o niego.

\- Rozumiem. - odparł łagodnie, choć nie usłyszał żadnego słowa od swojego brata, to doskonale potrafił odczytać niemą wypowiedź z jego oczu. Po chwili wyciągnął z rękawa niewielkie zawiniątko, zapewne pudełko, które skrywane było przez ozdobny papier z pieczęcią sekty Lan. - Mogę cię prosić o przysługę? Nie będę mógł zbyt prędko zjawić się w wieży Koi, a zależy mi, aby A-Yao otrzymał to.

Wangji bez większego namysłu wziął w swoje dłonie pudełko, było lekkie, a w jego wnętrzu poruszało się coś niewielkiego, gdy tylko przekrzywił je w jakąś stronę. Nie był do końca pewien co może znajdować się w środku, jednak nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać, to byłoby naruszenie prywatności tej dwójki. Kiwnął jedynie lekko głową i skrył w swym rękawie przesyłkę. Uśmiech Xichen'a zdawał się na moment poszerzyć odrobinę, albo było to małe złudzenie.

\- A ty coś przygotowałeś dla młodego mistrza Jin? - Wangji w tym momencie zamarł, jakby został trafiony jakimś piorunem. Powinien był ogarnąć jakiś prezent dla Jin Ying'a, nawet jeśli to nie był odpowiedni czas na zaręczynowe podarki...

Pokręcił lekko głową, przecząco. Xichen westchnął i spojrzał w stronę królika, który nadal sobie spokojnie drzemał, mimo że jego właściciel oddalił się nieco.

\- Może słodycze? Dzieci je lubią.

\- Mn... - Nie był do tego przekonany, aktualnie Jin Ying mógł pozwolić sobie na wszystko, jedno słowo i dostałby od służby zapewne wszystko, co tylko by zechciał.

Zajmując swoje myśli najróżniejszymi pomysłami, powiódł wzrokiem za swoim bratem i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w królika. Trudno było powiedzieć ile tak stali, kilka sekund czy już minut, ale przez ten czas rzeczywiście wyglądali jak wyrzeźbieni w jadeicie. Bardzo podobni, dla niektórych nawet i identyczni. Lan Wangji przerwał tę ciszę, podszedł do królika i wziął go delikatnie na ręce, przy okazji nadal głaskając podopiecznego.

Już wiedział, co sprezentuje Jin Ying'owi.

*

Jin Zixuan zdecydowanie nie był dziś w humorze.

Od paru dni zbierano ludzi na drobne polowanie, głównie dla rozrywki. Sekta Jin udostępniła swoje tereny łowieckie, tym samym zapraszając innych przedstawicieli świata kultywacji. Ciepłe lato obfitowało w pożywienie i zwierzynę, więc teraz, na jesień, było na co polować.

Swoją obecność zadeklarował głównie Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji oraz kilku przedstawicieli innych pomniejszych sekt. Czemu zatem Zixuan był zły? Gdy tylko jego młodszy syn dowiedział się o wszystkim, bardzo podekscytował się i zdecydował, że i on chce wziąć w tym udział. Na nic się zdały przekonywania, prośby czy próby przekupstwa, a co najgorsze, Jin Ling również bardzo chciał iść, głównie ze względu na młodszego brata. Dla własnego spokoju musiał się zgodzić.

Nieopodal lasu ustawiono kilka koców. Służba, w liczbie zaledwie trzech person, ustawiała wszystko, aby odpoczywające tu dzieciaki miały wszystko, co tylko zechcą. Jiang Yanli również postanowiła się wybrać i korzystać z ostatnich ciepłych dni.

\- Wyglądasz na bardzo niepocieszonego, bracie. - Jin GuangYao również się pojawił, głównie pod pretekstem spędzania czasu z rodziną i opiekę nad dziećmi oraz Yanli. Chociaż fakt, że przyjechał na koniu wraz z koszem, świadczył o czymś zaplanowanym. - Mogę zapewnić, że wszystko będzie pod kontrolą.

\- Nie o to chodzi, tylko o... niego. - Wskazał ruchem głowy na Jin Ying'a, który po jeździe na koniu, mógł w końcu rozprostować nogi i pobiegać. Jin Ling nie pozostawał w tyle i zaraz poleciał za nim, a uważny wzrok ojca zaraz powiódł w stronę mężczyzny w śnieżnobiałym ubraniu. Zmarszczył widocznie brwi, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w nieładnym grymasie. - Trzymaj go z dala od HanguangJun'a.

\- Oczywiście. - Mężczyzna jedynie dalej się uśmiechał. Szczerze wątpił, aby ktoś pokroju Lan Wangji'ego zrobił krzywdę jego bratankowi, to byłoby ostatnie, co przyszłoby mu do głowy.

I rzeczywiście, Lan Zhan nie śmiał podejść do dzieci czy Yanli. Głęboko ukłonił się w stronę Jin Zixuan'a oraz jego małżonki, jak i dzieci. Wszyscy odpowiedzieli tym samym, chętniej lub mniej, z wyjątkiem Jin Ying'a. Młodzieniec szeroko się uśmiechnął i w akompaniamencie głośnego wykrzykiwania imienia mężczyzny, podbiegł i przytulił się do jego nogi. Jin Zixuan wziął głębszy oddech, GuangYao nie wiedział czy lepiej powstrzymywać swojego brata przed morderstwem, czy jednak wziąć dziecko, jednak z tym pomogła już Yanli.

\- A-Ying, nie powinieneś wieszać się na ubraniach innych, to bardzo niegrzeczne. - chwyciła go lekko za ramiona i odciągnęła, a chłopcu zrobiło się trochę głupio, że musiał martwić matkę. Tego jednak nie było widać po szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ale dawno nie widziałem Lan Zhan'a! Jak mogłem go inaczej przywitać, jak nie przytulasem? - lekko naburmuszył policzki, a wspomniany Drugi Jadeit wydawał się kompletnie niewzruszony, jakby rzeczywiście był wykuty z pięknej skały. Zaraz jedynie mruknął cicho, typowo dla siebie i skłonił głowę.

Kryzys wydawał się zażegnany. Jin Zixuan musiał jeszcze kilka słów powiedzieć synom, które głównie sprowadzały się do nie martwienia matki i nikogo wokoło, a następnie można było spokojnie ruszyć. Jiang Cheng nawet nie próbował wchodzić im w słowo, obserwował wszystko ze swojego wierzchowca i dziękował bogom, że ten mały skurczybyk nie urodził się gdzieś bliżej Yunmeng. Całkiem lepiej, że nie w jego rodzie, skończyłoby się to w najlepszym wypadku wydziedziczeniem. Niewiele było więcej do oglądania, ruszyli na łowy, a dzieci z opiekunami pozostały na małym pikniku.

\- Chłopcy, możecie pozwolić? - Jin GuangYao w tym momencie skierował się do sakw przy koniu i ściągnął je.

Dwójka ciekawskich brzdąców zaraz otoczyła wuja, a ich oczy lśniły niesamowitym blaskiem. Co tam było? Cukierki? Nowe zabawki? Coś się poruszyło, zapiszczało, a gdy tylko GuangYao był w stanie wydobyć ów coś, Jin Ying'a oblał niezrozumiały dla dziecka strach. Pisnął cicho i ze łzami w oczach pobiegł w stronę matki, zaraz chowając się za jej sukienką. Wszyscy spoglądali ze zdziwieniem, Yanli nieco mniejszym. Jin Ling nie wiedział co go bardziej interesuje w tym momencie - przerażony brat, czy może szczeniak, który kręcił się w rękach wuja.

\- To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł... - zakłopotany uśmiech pojawił się na ustach GuangYao, który ewidentnie nie chciał, aby do tego doszło. Po chwili szarpania się, psiak zwiał z jego rąk na ziemię i pomknął w stronę wystraszonego dziecka.

\- Pomocy! - Tyle dało się słyszeć, nim chłopiec zaczął uciekać przed malutkim psiakiem rasy husky, w dodatku potykającym się o własne łapy. Biegł ile sił w nogach, aż te oderwały się od ziemi, a Jin Ying przylgnął do HanguangJun'a i cicho pociągał nosem.

Z tej wysokości był teoretycznie bezpieczny, ale bestia nadciągała i w dodatku niebezpiecznie ujadała! I te wielkie zęby! Znów go pogryzą! Chłopiec zalał się łzami, Lan Wangji nie wiedział co zrobić prócz trzymania go w rękach, ale do akcji wkroczył niezastąpiony brat. Jin Ling wbiegł między mężczyznę i psiaka, aby spojrzeć z groźną miną na zwierzę i zagrodzić mu przejście.

\- Nie wolno! Przez ciebie A-Ying płacze, jesteś z siebie dumny? Zły pies!

O dziwo, psiak wydawał się skruszony i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. W tej chwili pozostałe osoby nie wiedziały, czy to Jin Ling wykazał się takim poziomem charyzmy, czy może niezadowolona mina HanguangJun'a przeraziła szczenię. Ostatecznie jednak zwierzę wycofało się z piskami, a GuangYao je złapał.

\- Wybaczcie, nie wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje. To pies duchowy.

\- Nikt cię nie wini, ale A-Ying... Od zawsze bał się psów. - Tu Jin Ling posłał matce niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, gdyż jego braciszek nigdy nie miał do czynienia z psami czy szczeniakami. - Najwyraźniej nawet teraz z tego nie wyrósł.

Lan Wangji nadal trzymał swoje małe szczęście na rękach, nie chciał za nic go puszczać, jakby od tego właśnie miało zależeć całe jego życie. Miał na uwadze psiaka, ale ten wydawał się już zdecydowanie zbyt przerażony jakimikolwiek próbami zbliżenia się. A propos zwierząt...

Postawił Jin Ying'a tuż przy nogach matki, co wykorzystał i zaraz się ich chwycił. Mężczyzna powiódł do wiklinowego kosza przytroczonego do konia, bardzo małego na cokolwiek ciekawego, można przypuszczać, że właśnie tam trzymał posiłek na dziś. Zaraz z nim wrócił, kucnął przed dzieckiem i otworzył. Szare spojrzenie Jin Ying'a skupiło się teraz na śpiących kulkach futra, białej i czarnej, które co chwila poruszały noskami.

\- Króliczki! - wykrzyknął nieco za głośno, co zbudziło zwierzaki, ale nie wydawały się przerażone. Nawet dały się pogłaskać, a wraz z małą pomocą Lan Zhan'a, mógł je nawet przytulić bez niepokojenia.

\- Chyba wiesz znacznie lepiej, co mój bratanek woli, Lan Wangji. - Tu był kompletnie pokonany. Zmieszany całą akcją GuangYao, mógł tylko stać i przyglądać się, jak Drugi Jadeit ratuje całą sprawę. Westchnął ciężko, ale zaraz podbiegł Jin Ling i go przytulił.

\- Spokojnie wujku, to nie twoja wina. A-Ying jest dziwny. - To stwierdzenie rozśmieszyło dosłownie wszystkich, nawet Lan Wangji wydawał się nieco bardziej rozluźniony. - Ale na pewno można coś zrobić, aby się nie bał!

Jin Ying na szczęście tego nie słyszał, za bardzo skupił się na króliczkach, które pokochał już całym sercem. Starszy brat młodzieńca za to wziął szczeniaka, zaczął przeczesywać miękkie futerko i zastanawiał się, jak tu pomóc w pozbyciu się strachu. Problem był poważny, chciał bowiem zatrzymać psiaka, bo... podobał mu się. A Jin Ying dostał króliczki! Też chce zwierzątko!

W międzyczasie Lan Wangji wstał i skierował się w stronę Jin GuangYao. Z długiego rękawa, mężczyzna wyciągnął zawiniątko od Xichen'a i skierował jego stronę. Ładnie zapakowane pudełko aż prosiło się o otwarcie, ale z drugiej strony szkoda było papieru i pieczęci.

\- Od brata.

\- Dziękuję. Żałuję, że lider sekty Lan nie mógł osobiście tego dać, ale rozumiem, że jest zajęty. - uśmiechnął się życzliwie i w końcu pozbył się opakowania, a wieczko pudełeczka otworzył. Wewnątrz znajdował się list oraz kilka sztuk słodkości, specjalności z Cayi. Czym prędzej zamknął wieczko i schował do własnego rękawa. - Postaram się wysłać mu również coś miłego.

Reszta dnia upłynęła na głaskaniu królików, swobodnych rozmowach przy kanapkach i chłodnych napojach oraz próbach ujarzmienia strachu Jin Ying'a, co szło fatalnie i starszy z braci dostał nieco ostrzejszych słów od matki. Prezenty przynajmniej się dzieciom podobały, a Jin Ling obrał sobie za punk honoru pozbycie się fobii brata lub chronienie go przed psami. Co też bardzo głośno powiedział w pewnym momencie, a skończyło się to sporymi rumieńcami i ucieczką w pobliskie krzaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powiem wam, że lecimy całkiem nieźle z tym!  
> Rozdział z nieco większym opóźnieniem, ale w sumie nie ma żadnej konkretnej daty na wrzucanie tego wszystkiego...  
> Tak czy inaczej, zajęło mi dłużej pisanie, bo było sporo do zawarcia. A w międzyczasie jeszcze gierki w lola czy teraz w SoT'a... Sporo tego.  
> Mam nadzieję, że i tym razem rozdział się spodoba :3


	8. Demon

Jeden z wielu dni, gdy rodzice nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu dla swoich pociech, a nie można było pozostawić ich samych sobie. Wujostwo również odmawiało w większości zaopiekowaniem się dwójką chłopców, jednakże ten jeden... Po chwili poważnej konsternacji i przemyśleń, w końcu zgodził się przyjąć swoich siostrzeńców.

I to był chyba błąd.

Jiang Cheng musiał dokładnie pozbyć się każdego psa, czy to małego, czy też dużego, z zasięgu wzroku, a jednak kilka takowych już miał. Mieszkał praktycznie sam, nie licząc licznej służby czy osób należących do jego sekty, nikt wchodzący bezpośrednio w jego najbliższą rodzinę, więc mógł robić co tylko dusza zapragnie. Teraz jednak musiał liczyć się z jednym wkurzającym dzieciakiem, który niestety nadal panicznie bał się niegroźnych szczeniaków. Nigdy się nie nauczy.

\- Wujku Jiang! Pójdziemy się pobawić? Na jeziorze albo w mieście? Pokażę ci jak świetnie pływam! - Jin Ying nie zamierzał odpuścić swych starań już od samego rana, przykleił się do nogi lidera sekty praktycznie od chwili, gdy mógł znów dotknąć nogami ziemi, a jego rodzice pozostawili go na pewien czas.

\- Przecież ty nigdy nie pływałeś w niczym, prócz bali z wodą! - oburzony starszy brat stał tuż obok i tylko spoglądał, niby to z góry, na chłopca. - Prędzej cię tam wodne trupy zjedzą, niż się wynurzysz ponad lotosy!

\- Oooo, lotosy! Wujku, pozbieramy lotosy? Dawno nie jadłem!

\- Za jakie grzechy... - westchnął ciężko Jiang Cheng, przetarł twarz otwartą dłonią i spojrzał na siostrzeńców czekających przy jego boku. Potrzebował naprawdę dłuższej chwili na zastanowienie się, czy to dobry pomysł puszczać sześcioletniego brzdąca o niespożytych pokładach energii na łódź. Odpowiedź była nader prosta, ale coś go kusiło jednocześnie, aby zobaczyć ile może pamiętać z poprzedniego życia. - Jak będziecie grzeczni, to potem mogę was zabrać. Na razie mam trochę pracy do zrobienia, zatem... Możemy przejść się po mieście.

To dobry ruch, raczej za szybko mu nie znikną, a w Lotus Pier całkiem spora ilość osób kojarzyła, że to dwójka synów Jiang Yanli, zatem byli bezpieczni. Po drugie, raczej nikt nie chciał podpaść liderowi Jiang, a tym bardziej dostać po ciele Zidianem. W dodatku załatwi wymagane rzeczy, kilka rozmów, a chłopcy w tym czasie mogą rozejrzeć się po okolicznych straganach czy też sklepach. Idealnie.

\- Jin Ling. - Może nieco za ostro czy chłodno, zwrócił się w stronę starszego z chłopców. - Masz pilnować swojego brata, aby się nie zgubił. W razie czego wróćcie tu. I bez żadnych wygłupów, zrozumiano?

\- Tak, wujku Jiang! - Młodzieniec wypiął dumnie pierś i wyprostował się, na co Jin Ying tylko przewrócił oczami. Nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie wierzył, aby szarooki chłopiec był grzeczny, ale przynajmniej postarają się, aby nie zatopił Yunmeng Jiang w ogniu.

\- Zrozumiano, A-Ying?

\- Zrozumiano, wujku. - burknął pod nosem i jakoś tak poluźnił trochę uścisk na szatach Jiang Cheng'a, wyraźnie niezadowolony z wybranej opcji spędzania czasu.

*

Początkowe zniechęcenie do współpracy Jin Ying'a, czy zbyt wielkie przejmowanie się nowym zadaniem Jin Ling'a, zaraz odeszły w zapomnienie, gdy dzieci zostały wpuszczone między ludzi, kolorowe stragany i przepyszne zapachy rozmaitych potraw, jakie to miejsce oferowało. Jiang Cheng starał się mieć na nich oko, oczywiście w momencie, gdy miał chwilę od rozmów ze sprzedawcami czy kimś innym, jednak to nie należało do prostych zadań.

Jin Ying od razu ruszył między stoiska z jedzeniem, skromne kieszonkowe, jakie dostali od wuja, wystarczyłoby na porządne wyżywienie, więc zamierzał swobodnie korzystać. Jego brat nie miał lepszego wyjścia jak ruszyć za nim, więc ręka w rękę szli przed siebie, a wielkie oczy przeskakiwały po coraz to kolejnych smakołykach.

\- A-Ling, myślisz że mają tu zupę z lotosów?

\- Nawet jeśli, to mama i tak robi najlepszą! - Oczywiście musiał podkreślić ten fakt, gdyby przypadkiem ktoś śmiał zapomnieć. - I raczej mają takie jedzenie tylko w zajazdach. O patrz, tam są cukierki!

\- Gdzie? - rozbiegane spojrzenie w żaden sposób nie mogło wychwycić tego jednego, kolorowego miejsca, którego nawet zapach niknął pod ostrą nutą przypraw. Ale od czego jest brat? Jin Ling chętnie zaciągnął swego brata w odpowiednie miejsce, gdzie teraz już obu świeciły się oczy z podekscytowania. - Chcę te duże cukierki!

\- To ja wezmę te kuleczki na patyku!

I tak oto dzieci były zadowolone, szczęśliwie mogły odejść i zajadać się własnymi pysznościami, a pieniędzy nadal trochę jeszcze mieli! Jin Ying wybłagał dodatkowo o zabawkę - motylki na patykach, które jakimś trafem bardzo go zafascynowały, choć w żaden sposób nie mogły ustąpić świetności ich zabawkom w wieży Koi.

Wtem doszły ich słuchy o jakimś wędrownym opowiadaczu historii nie z tego świata, który zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie sporą ilość osób. Nie mając nic lepszego do zrobienia, również podeszli. Początkowo bajania ich zachwycały, opowiadały o odważnych kultywatorach walczących z bestiami, bogach i boginiach, którzy zstępowali na ziemię wśród śmiertelnych, by im pomagać lub wręcz przeciwnie. Doszedł do chwili, gdy zaczął opowiadać o strasznym człowieku, który nie tak dawno temu przechylił losy jednej z największych wojen tego świata, aby następnie stać się kolejnym wielkim antagonistą. Nie omieszkał zapomnieć o dodaniu mnóstwa słów opisujących jakim był potworem, o używaniu niszczycielskiej mocy, zabijaniu całych wiosek i innych wyssanych z palca opowiastek. Wiele zgromadzonych person było zachwyconych poziomem powieści bajarza, jednak dwójce braci nie przypadło to do gustu, a zwłaszcza temu młodszemu. Zapatrzony gdzieś w dal, zaczął się trząść jak osika.

\- A-Ying, chyba pora stąd iść. - mruknął cicho i pociągnął za rękaw brata, jednak ten stał nadal w tym samym miejscu. - Hej, A-Ying? Jesteś tam?

Nie reagował na słowa A-Ling'a, wpatrywał się w ten jeden punkt, aż w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wspomnienia zaczęły napływać do jego głowy zupełnie jak koszmary, które niemal co noc go męczyły, aby nad ranem mógł o nich zapomnieć.

Ogień. Smród rozkładającego się ciała. Czerwień i ból, które nie tylko rozrywały ciało, ale także i duszę.

\- Nie jestem demonem! - wykrzyczał w pewnej chwili, gdy wizje stały się nie do zniesienia. Gdy widok zmarłego młodzieńca, który niegdyś mu pomógł, był tak przytłaczający, że ściskał serce z siłą jakiejś bestii. Gdy przepraszające spojrzenie kobiety w biało-czerwonych szatach, spoczywało na nim, jakby chcąc go pocieszyć, mimo że to on chciał nieść cały ich ciężar. Najgorsza chwila nastąpiła jednak, kiedy przed jego oczami rozciągała się skromna wioska, skąpana w ogniu, a on nie potrafił zrobić praktycznie nic w mieszaninie smutku i złości.

To była tylko chwila, kilka sekund, jednakże krzyk dziecka zwrócił uwagę niemalże wszystkich, którzy tu się znajdowali. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało, nawet biedny Jin Ling, a bajarz podłapał pewną małą możliwość.

\- Widzicie państwo? Duch Patriarchy przemówił przez to dziecko! Próbuje się wybielić, mimo że popełnił tyle zbrodni! Trzymajcie blisko siebie pociechy, inaczej też padną ofiarą tego zbrodniczego ducha! Istny demon!

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby prosty lud w to uwierzył i zaczął skandować podobne słowa. Demon. Potwór. W najprostszy sposób kazano mu się wynosić, ktoś nawet rzucił kamieniem. A-Ying nadal był pod wpływem emocji, nawet nie zauważył co się działo wokół niego, a spazmy płaczu wstrząsały niewielkim ciałem. Jego brat niewiele mógł przemówić do rozsądku tłumowi, że przecież jest niewinny, dlatego zwyczajnie chwycił go za ubrania i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę domostwa ich wuja.

Tam, będąc bezpieczni od nieprzychylnego wzroku obcych ludzi, bez kogoś, kto mąciłby ich spokój, Jin Ling przytulił swego braciszka i zaczął powoli głaskać go po tyle głowy oraz plecach. Pamiętał jak ich matka tak robiła, czy to z nim, czy też A-Ying'iem, a koniec końców zawsze pomagało. Młodszy chłopiec bez większego zastanowienia wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona i jeszcze chwilę płakał, aż opuściły go siły i jedynie cicho pociągał nosem.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział dokładnie, co tu się stało. Jin Ying nie rozumiał tego, mógł jedynie porównywać te sceny do koszmarów. Gdy tylko powrócił Jiang Cheng i dowiedział się o tym, kazał znaleźć mężczyznę, który doprowadził do tego stanu jego siostrzeńca i ukarać. Ludzie nie powinni męczyć dziecka o coś takiego, w dodatku z sekty Jin i bardzo bliskiej mu osoby, a nikt się nie zdziwi raczej reakcją lidera Jiang.

Resztę dnia spędzili w domu wuja, chłopcy byli niesamowicie cisi i zajęci głównie układaniem klocków czy malowaniem po kartkach jakiś zwierząt. Przechodząc gdzieś nieopodal sali, gdzie razem siedzieli, można było zauważyć, że praktycznie nie odstępują siebie na krok, jakby w tej chwili Jin Ling był jego obrońcą.

A pod wieczór, wuj Jiang zrobił zupę z lotosów, spędził resztę dnia z siostrzeńcami i zasnął razem z nimi na podłodze wśród zabawek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Całkiem sporo wejść się nagromadziło, co mnie bardzo cieszy!  
> Ostatnio był problem z pisaniem tego wszystkiego, zwłaszcza że powoli będzie się moja lista z pomysłami kończyć.  
> Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział przypadnie do gustu! Zapraszam do komentowania, chętnie przeczytam jakieś pomysły, co by mogło pójść kompletnie inną drogą!


	9. Cloud Recesses cz. 1

Wraz z coraz zimniejszymi dniami, wszyscy zdawali się coraz rzadziej wyściubiać nos poza ściany domostw. Komu się jednak dziwić, gdy lepiej jest spoglądać na tańczący w palenisku ogień, niżeli dać się otulić rwącemu wiatrowi. Z tym niemal każdy się zgadzał. Prócz dzieci.

Gdy dorośli mieli jeszcze więcej czasu na spokojne przesiadywanie przy ciepłych herbatach i innych napitkach, rozmawiać na jakże ważne sprawy tego świata, tak dzieci wolały pożytkować swoją energię, biegając tu i ówdzie. Zabronienie im wychodzenia mogło skutkować nie tylko ich niezadowoleniem, ale także stratami w wazach, obrazach czy innych bardzo delikatnych rzeczach.

Zwłaszcza, jeśli mowa o Jin Ying'u.

Z nadejściem jesiennych mrozów, już blisko urodziny chłopca, robiło się coraz chłodniej, aż teraz, nie tak daleko do nowego roku, śnieg lekko prószył za oknami. Otrzymane zabawki nie cieszyły się już takim powodzeniem, zwłaszcza, że potencjał wielu z nich zamknięty został tak samo jak dzieci - wśród czterech ścian.

Tak było każdej jesieni, potem też zimy, jednak tym razem młody mistrz Jin był niezwykle markotny. Coraz mniej osób przyjeżdżało do wieży Koi, a co za tym idzie, również i jego niesamowity narzeczony nie pojawiał się w progu domu. Jak i również nie śmiał pokazać się na urodzinach Jin Ying'a, tłumacząc to głównie pracą. Przesłał jednak prezent, ale chłopcu bardziej zależało na złotookim niżeli kolejnemu gratowi, który jednak stanął blisko jego łóżka. Drewniany króliczek.

Apogeum niezadowolenia zaczęło się w chwili, gdy obu chłopcom zabroniono odwiedzania nawet królików w dalszej części ogrodu. Jin Ying postawił tego dnia całą wieżę Koi na nogi, a piekło nie skończyło się, póki nie zobaczył swoich zwierzątek całych i zdrowych. Potem zaczął niesamowicie truć dupę ojcu, wymyślał kolejne to zabawy, które miały kończyć się na dworze, a najlepiej to na śniegu. Za każdym razem słyszał odmowę. Przeniosło się to następnie na innych - wuja Yao, kolejnego wuja Xuanyu, a potem jeszcze jednego wuja... Dużo ich miał.

Wszyscy wydawali się zbyt zajęci, aby pozwolić dzieciom na wyjście w takie zimno, ale pojawił się promyk nadziei w tym rosnącym szaleństwie. Jin GuangYao nawiązał porozumienie ze swoim zaprzysiężonym bratem (jak to debilnie brzmi po polsku) Lan Xichen'em, który zgodził się na przyjęcie młodych mistrzów Jin na pewien czas do Cloud Recesses. W Lanling Jin nie posiadali wielu rówieśników, za to w Gusu Lan było trochę dzieci, więc wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem.

Wydawało, to ważne słowo.

Zaledwie parę dni później chłopcy zostali dokładnie spakowani, Yanli prosiła, aby nie rozrabiali za bardzo i nie denerwowali starszyzny, a także proszono Jin Ling'a o pilnowanie brata, co już niezbyt się spodobało młodszemu chłopcu. Z naburmuszonymi policzkami schował się w powozie, zaś Jin Ling obiecał jak najlepszy sprawunek swojego zadania i poszedł jego śladami. Wydawał się niezwykle szczęśliwy, że przydzielono mu takową rolę, chociaż bywało tak za każdym razem, gdy zostawali sami.

*

Parę dni podróży upłynęło dość szybko. Rodzeństwo było niezwykle zafascynowane widokami, przynajmniej z początku, a towarzyszący im wuj Yao opowiadał najróżniejsze historie o mijanych miejscach, byleby zająć czymś dzieci. W pewnym momencie myślał, że zabraknie mu już pomysłów do kolejnych bajek, ale konie zatrzymały się, a podróżni mogli w końcu zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Jako że wyszli z dość ciepłego wozu, temperatura tu wydawała się znacznie niższa. Wokoło otaczała ich góra białego puchu i skały wznoszące się wysoko ku chmurom. Jin Ying, chcąc spojrzeć w stronę ich szczytów, uniósł tak wysoko głowę, że prawie się przewrócił. W porę jednak przyszedł jego brat.

\- Uważaj trochę, bo sobie głowę rozbijesz! - Odstawił młodszego chłopca na nogi i założył ręce na piersi.

\- Tak tak... Zaczynasz mówić jak tata albo mama. - Pokazał mu język i zaraz pomknął za wujem Yao, który powoli skierował się po kamiennych schodach, ledwo widocznych pod śniegiem.

A to był dopiero początek.

Powolna droga na samą górę wydawała się katorgą dla krótkich nóżek. Jin GuangYao co chwila spoglądał na swoich bratanków, uważał, aby nie przewrócili się na śliskim terenie, a tym bardziej gdzieś zgubili się, co było dość łatwe w tych okolicach. Gdy byli gdzieś w połowie, bracia opadli z sił i musieli ratować się wujem, który ostatecznie doniósł ich do samego Cloud Recesses. Niewiele pamiętają z tego, jedynie gryzące zimno, wielkie mury białych domostw i ciepłe oraz miękkie łoże.

Następnego dnia obudzili się razem. Początkowo sądzili, że nadal są w wieży Koi, aczkolwiek kolor sufitu, meble dookoła czy woń sandałowca kompletnie nie pasowały do ich domu. Jin Ling niespecjalnie się tym przejął, przewrócił się na drugi bok i spał dalej, ale jego brat miał kompletnie inne plany.

Odziany jedynie w ubranie nocne, zsunął się z łóżka i rozpoczął swą eksplorację. Niezbyt ciekawiły go księgi spoczywające na stoliku czy niedużym regale, ale broń spoczywająca poza zasięgiem jego rąk już tak. Wyglądała pięknie, niesamowicie, aż chciałby zobaczyć jak wygląda ostrze poza pochwą, ale to pozostało jedynie w jego marzeniach. Póki co.

Już miał ruszać dalej myszkować, gdy ktoś podniósł go wysoko w powietrze i zaraz potem lekko przytulił. Cichy pisk poniósł się po pomieszczeniu, ale gdy tylko Jin Ying ujrzał mężczyznę o złotych oczach tuż przy sobie, momentalnie się do niego przytulił z cichym śmiechem.

\- Lan Zhan! Tęskniłem bażo za tobą! - To nie jest błąd, naprawdę to powiedział. Drugi brat Lan lekko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i zaszczycił go typowym dla siebie "Mm". - Dlaczego nie przybyłeś na moje urodziny? Było mi smutno!

\- Przepraszam. - Na widok dąsającego się dziecka, Lan Wangji nieco mocniej go do siebie przytulił, a nawet pokusił się na pogłaskanie go po ciemnych włosach. - Następnym razem.

\- Ale jak cię nie będzie, to nie chcę cię już widzieć! - Kłamał, a przynajmniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że spędzałby z nim czas nawet gdyby nie pokazywał się już wcale na jego przyjęciach. Lan Zhan z drugiej strony wydawał się bardzo zaaferowany tym, dobry obserwator mógłby powiedzieć, że jego oczy zadrżały, podobnie z dolną wargą. Ciężko przełknął gulę w gardle i kiwnął głową.  
\- Obiecuję, że przybędę na twoje zaproszenie. - Uniósł wolną rękę na wysokość Jin Ying'a, a następnie wysunął mały paluszek w jego stronę. Chłopiec momentalnie się rozpromienił i zahaczył swoim palcem, dokładnie tym samym, o jego.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo złe rzeczy się dzieją, gdy łamiesz obietnice!

Młody panicz Jin, który do tej pory jeszcze leżał i powoli wybudzał się z pięknych marzeń sennych, zwrócił swój wzrok w stronę tej dwójki. Drugi brat Lan stojący z dzieckiem na rękach, które nie było nawet odrobinę poprawnie ubrane. Gdyby zobaczył to ich ojciec lub wuj Jiang, momentalnie odeszliby z tego świata po wiązance przekleństw na temat hańby przynoszonej przez tego huncwota.

\- A-Ying! - Zaraz starszy chłopiec podniósł się na równe nogi z zarzuconym na ramiona kocem i wycelował palcem w swego brata. - Masz się ubrać i to natychmiast! Przepraszam za mojego brata!

\- Mm...

Tak oto Lan Wangji musiał odstawić swoją miłość życia na zimne deski, a następnie spoglądał jak Jin Ling zabiera swojego brata za parawan wraz z ciuchami, które na szybko znalazł. Mimo że pozostawał niewzruszony, to kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły. Jego Wei Ying nadal rozrabiał. Aż był ciekaw co się stanie, gdy wuj znów zobaczy swój najgorszy koszmar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo niczego nie było, ale dopadł mnie mały zastój, potem praca pod koniec października... No i udzielam się też artystycznie w innych dziedzinach, więc mi trochę schodzi. I jestem leniem, przyznaję się!


	10. Cloud Recesses cz. 2

Wieści dość szybko się roznosiły, nawet w takim miejscu jak Cloud Recesses, gdzie plotkowanie było kategorycznie zabronione. Jednakże przybycie młodych mistrzów Jin było odpowiednio wcześniej zapowiedziane, a trwające drobne przygotowania, nie omieszkały umknąć niczyjej uwadze.

A zwłaszcza drugiego panicza Lan.

Lan Wangji wydawał się najbardziej podenerwowany całą sytuacją, choć nikt nie śmiałby powiedzieć, że ta ostoja spokoju może przejawiać właśnie takie emocje. Każdego dnia przejawiał się bez najmniejszej skazy na ubiorze czy pięknej twarzy, a jedynie jego najbliżsi potrafili odpowiednio odczytać z drżących oczy mieszankę wielu emocji, gdzie na pewno gościło szczęście. Dlaczego miałby się nie cieszyć na jego wizytę?

\- Wangji, powinieneś odpocząć. - Lider sekty był zdecydowanie najlepszy w odczytywaniu stanu swojego młodszego brata, a zaledwie delikatnie szybsze ruchy dłoni poruszające pędzlem, mogły świadczyć o zdenerwowaniu. Zwłaszcza w tym dniu. - Przybędą za niedługo, A-Yao z nimi jest, więc nic się nie stanie.

\- Mm. - Standardowa odpowiedź z jego strony, a wzrok nadal miał wbity w przepisywaną księgę, gdzie właśnie zrobił maleńki błąd. Ciężko westchnął, złożył kartkę i wrzucił do pojemnika tuż przy stoliku.

\- Z tego co wiem, to oboje młodzi mistrzowie Jin są bardzo przejęci przyjazdem. Skoro będą tu jakiś czas, to co ty na to, aby zapoznać ich z Jingyi'm i Yuan'em?

Pomimo tego delikatnego uśmiechu, jakim wszystkich obdarzał Lan Xichen, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że spotkanie tego drugiego chłopca może doprowadzić do niepożądanych rzeczy. Dzielono się obawami o stan Jin Ying'a, odkąd tylko zaczęły dręczyć go koszmary, a nawiązanie do koszmarnych zdarzeń sprzed lat wcale nie pomagało. Dla wszystkich zapewne byłoby najlepiej, aby zapomniał i żył tak, jak tylko zechce. Bez trosk i zawiści innych.

Lan Wangji przeniósł wzrok na swego brata, jakby w zastanowieniu się nad dokładnie tym samym - czy to dobry pomysł. Miał wiele wątpliwości, a te kazały mu ukryć chłopca przed resztą świata, aby już nikt go nie skrzywdził. Z drugiej strony doskonale wiedział, że takie działania tylko zniechęciłyby Jin Ying'a do niego, tak samo jak było to w przypadku rodziców dwójki jadeitów, a nie chciał iść w ślady swego ojca.

\- Liderze sekty Lan, Lan Wangji - młodzieniec w białych szatach naruszył spokój pawilonu bibliotecznego. Na szybko powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych, jakby miał się pomylić wobec tych ludzi, ale zaraz ukłonił się w geście szacunku wobec braci. - Mistrzowie z sekty Jin dotarli bezpiecznie do bram Cloud Recesses.

Tyle wystarczyło, aby Lan Wangji porzucił swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie i czym prędzej, nawet łamiąc zasady wykute na kamiennej ścianie, ruszył w stronę nowoprzybyłych. Nikt nie śmiał zwrócić mu uwagi, jedynie kiwali głową na przywitanie, ale złotooki nie interesował się kompletnie niczyją obecnością, prócz tej jednej małej persony.

Gdy tylko dotarł do granicy, jaką wyznaczały białe mury, przez bramę przechodził nieco zmęczony Jin GuangYao wraz z chłopcami na rękach. Musieli wyładować energię spowodowaną długą podróżą, a nikt nie uprzedził ich, że wejście na sam szczyt schodów jest tak męczący. Lan Wangji musiał zwolnić, a gdy tylko ich oczy się spotkały, ukłonił się na powitanie.

\- Witaj, Lan Wangji. Proszę o wybaczenie, że nie przywitam się należycie, ale moi bratankowie nie mieli już sił. - Zakłopotany uśmiech zatańczył na ustach mężczyzny, a ręce powoli zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa, co było doskonale widoczne.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Wbrew temu, co wszyscy uważali za normalne dla niego, Lan Wangji wziął dwójkę chłopców i dokładniej otulił ich swoim płaszczem. Zimy były niezwykle chłodne w innych zakątkach świata, a Gusu odznaczało się zdecydowanie najniższymi temperaturami. - Zajmę się nimi.

\- Byłbym niezwykle wdzięczny, ale nie musisz się kłopotać. Wystarczy ich położyć w kwaterach i będą spać przez długi czas.

Lekko pokręcił głową, na tyle nieznacznie, że nawet długie pasma włosów nie drgnęły gwałtownie. Jin GuangYao nie miał żadnych więcej obiekcji, zwłaszcza gdy dotarł do nich również Lan Xichen i pomógł z resztą bagaży. Oboje zgodnie oddali chłopców w ręce Lan Zhan'a, który następnie skierował się w stronę własnej kwatery mieszkalnej i położył chłopców w miękką i ciepłą pościel. Przytuleni do siebie, mogli spokojnie odpoczywać po trudach podróży, a Lan Zhan cieszył wzrok swoim małym skarbem, co jakiś czas spoglądając w ich kierunku, a noc spędził na dogłębnej medytacji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo! Widząc tyle osób, które odwiedziło ten skromny fanfic, moje serce bardzo się raduje! A zwłaszcza, gdy się to jeszcze podoba! :3   
> Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie zje za taki powolne pisanie (chociaż to tylko i głównie z mojego lenistwa wychodzi).   
> Dbajcie o siebie ludziska, myjcie rączki, zakładajcie maseczki i nie pchajcie się w tłumy ludzi.


	11. Nowi przyjaciele

Bezwietrzny dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale, co było dość niezwykłe na górzyste tereny Gusu Lan. Śnieg, który prószył całą noc, skutecznie zakrył ślady wcześniejszej działalności człowieka, wszelkie utarte ścieżki, zatem na nowo trzeba było je wyznaczać, co nie było łatwe. Sięgający aż za kolana puch, utrudniał skutecznie poruszanie się między budynkami dorosłym, dzieciom zaś skutecznie blokował drogę. Ale czy coś może przeszkodzić młodzieży w ten piękny dzień?

Jin Ying, po odpowiednim ubraniu się w ciepłe odzienie (czego dopilnował jego brat i Lan Zhan), w końcu mógł stanąć oko w oko ze skrzącą się bielą. Szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy mówił naprawdę wiele, a tylko zdrowy rozsądek powinien utrzymać tę małą bestię w ryzach. Niestety, nie utrzymał, a chłopiec zaraz wskoczył w największą zaspę, jaką tylko było mu dane dojrzeć w okolicy.

\- A-Ying! Nie rób nam wstydu, idziemy na śniadanie! - Jin Ling nie był specjalnie zadowolony z tego faktu i wręcz natychmiast chwycił dłoń swego braciszka, by wyciągnąć go z zaspy, co było mimo wszystko trochę trudne.

\- Juuuuż! Przecież śniadanie nam nie ucieknie, a śnieg stopnieje! - Gdy tylko stanął znów prosto na nogi, A-Ling musiał zabrać się za otrzepywanie jego ubrań.

\- Jedna z zasad mówi, że nie wolno się spóźniać, a ci, którzy nie zdążą na śniadanie, nie zjedzą go wcale!

To już poważnie przeraziło młodego panicza Jin, który z widoczną trwogą w oczach, spojrzał w kierunku Lan Zhan'a. Ten tylko lekko kiwnął głową, niby w geście potwierdzenia wcześniej wypowiedzianych słów, co tylko zmusiło szarookiego do pospieszenia brata. Następnie mocno go chwycił i próbował przedzierać się przez śnieg.

\- Nie mamy czasu, śniadanie czeka!

Lan Wangji, podobnie jak Jin Ling, zdawali się ciężko westchnąć nad prostotą tejże ważnej dla nich osoby, ale mogło to być tylko drobne wrażenie. Śnieg nagle nie był dla niego wielce ważny, a na pierwszym miejscu pojawił się cel dotarcia do stołówki, gdziekolwiek była. Tego już nie przewidział, ale drugi brat Lan starał się lekko kierować starszego z chłopców gdzie ma się kierować. Tak po zbyt długiej udręce w śniegu, w końcu dotarli.

*

Już od progu ciepłe powietrze owiewało każdego, kto zechciał zjawić się tu na posiłek, a niezwykle smakowite zapachy rozciągały się już nie tylko w tych czterech ścianach. Długie stoliki były ułożone niezwykle równo, a i siedzący przy nich kultywatorzy zdawali się utrzymywać niesamowitą dyscyplinę, jak i równowagę - wyglądali jak wykuci z kamienia, ale przez ruchy dłoni i ust, ów efekt kompletnie znikał.

Jin Ying uważał to za zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne. Jak można jeść i kompletnie nie rozmawiać? I tak sztywno siedzieć? I przede wszystkim... Nie czuł tu żadnych znajomych zapachów, ostre przyprawi i soczyste mięsko pozostały w Lanling, a tu miał...

\- Warzywa?

Po otrzymaniu malutkiej miseczki z jedzeniem, gdzie właśnie przeważała zielenina, a mięso stanowiło malutki procent całości, chłopiec nie był do końca pewien, czy dostał odpowiednią porcję. Wprawdzie ryżem też sobie poje, ale żeby tak wszyscy to jedli?

Z pytającym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał ku Lan Zhan'owi. Ten jedynie lekko kiwnął głową i zajął się swoją porcją. Następnie szare spojrzenie pokierowało się ku bratu, ten również nie wydawał się zachwycony, ale szybko dostosował się do całej reszty i zajął posiłkiem w kompletnej ciszy.

Ciężkie westchnięcie opuściło płuca najmłodszego panicza Jin, gdy chwycił w drobne dłonie pałeczki i zaczął mieszać w swojej miseczce. Nie powinien grymasić! Mama na pewno byłaby niezadowolona, gdyby usłyszała, że jej synowie nie chcą jeść! Z takim przekonaniem, aby nie martwić matuli, wziął pierwszy gryz i...

To było bez smaku.

Kompletnie.

Jak te wszystkie koty, które zwyczajnie wpatrują się w kawałek ściany, jakiś nieznany punkt w przestrzeni, tak teraz Jin Ying nieobecnym spojrzeniem próbował pozbierać się po tym jednym kęsie. W tej chwili zaczął się zastanawiać nad jedną ważną rzeczą - może jednak wróci do domu? Nie pamiętał na ile tu zostaną, ale już jakiś głosik mówił, że nie chce więcej czegoś takiego jeść.

Lan Wangji obserwował dokładnie swojego podopiecznego, a dziwne zachowanie zaniepokoiło go. Może był chory? Jasne spojrzenie zadrżało, ale widok ciężko spożywanego jedzenia przypomniał mu bardzo ważną rzecz, na jaką niegdyś Wei Ying się non stop skarżył. Odstawił swą miskę na stolik, chwilę pogrzebał w rękawie, a zaraz w dłoni spoczęła sakiewka, z której wydobył jeszcze mniejszą i podsunął chłopcu.

\- Co to? - pociągnął nosem bliski rozpłakania się, a wzrok uważnie badał nie tylko palce mężczyzny, ale także ich zawartość. Nie był w stanie dokładnie określić co takiego miał przed sobą, ale drugi panicz Lan spieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Przyprawy. - Bez czekania na reakcję, rozsunął poły materiału i z niezwykłą łagodnością wsypał do miski chłopca zaledwie malutką część całości. Nie był pewien ile teraz jest w stanie tego zjeść, a tym bardziej ile niegdyś spożywał. Wprawdzie słyszał, że Wei Ying lubił bardzo ostre jedzenie, ale dla kogoś, kto ze smakiem zaznajamiał się dopiero w karczmach i zajazdach, było bardzo trudne określenie co jest ostre, a co ostrzejsze.

Słysząc to jedno słowo, oczy chłopca momentalnie się rozpromieniły, a gdy tylko Lan Wangji skończył, zaraz wziął się za jedzenie. Może warzywa nadal mu przeszkadzały, jednakże smak był o niebo lepszy, co wyraźnie było widać nie tylko po prędkości znikającego śniadania, ale także mimice Jin Ying'a.

Kilka osób spoglądało w ich stronę, głównie z ciekawości co to się dzieje, kto przyjechał i dlaczego nie trzyma się tak surowych zasad, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie chłodnych oczu, aby zbyt ciekawskie persony powróciły do swoich posiłków.

*

Po śniadaniu nadszedł czas wolny, przynajmniej dla tej trójki. Wszyscy udali się w sobie znanych kierunkach, zaś Lan Wangji poprowadził młodych paniczów Jin gdzieś nieco dalej od samego serca Cloud Recesses.

\- Lan Zhan, a gdzie jest wujek Yao? - zaczął Jin Ying, gdy dreptał na swoich krótkich nóżkach tuż za mężczyzną w bieli. - Od wczoraj go nie widzieliśmy.

\- Zachowuj się! Nie wolno tak mówić, nie jesteście kolegami! - O ile jego młodszy braciszek mógł sobie mówić różne rzeczy, gdy byli sami, tak teraz Jin Ling nie zamierzał tolerować jego małych wybryków. A główny zainteresowany tylko założył ręce na piersi i nadął policzki.

\- Zajęty. - odparł spokojnie i kątem oka spojrzał na dąsającego się chłopca. Aktualnie nie przejmował się wcale jak go nazywa, a gdy używał pierwszego imienia, coś w sercu Lan Zhan'a drżało, czuł przyjemne ciepło, zaś wspomnienia napływały mocniej niż fale podczas sztormu. Nie powiedział nic więcej.

Przez resztę drogi Jin Ying starał się przekonać swego starszego braciszka, że złotookiemu kompletnie nie przeszkadza jak go nazywa, skoro nie reaguje w żaden sposób. Drugi natomiast powoływał się na wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania, potem na wstyd dla całej rodziny, a poskutkowały dopiero słowa, że mamie będzie przykro i na pewno się zezłości. Wtedy już nastała cisza, aż Lan Wangji doprowadził młodych mistrzów Jin prosto do kwater dla młodszych dzieci. Tam już oczekiwała ich dwójka nieco starszych chłopców.

\- Jingyi. Yuan. - Dwójka chłopców, po wywołaniu przez Lan Wangji'ego, stanęła prosto i utkwiła spojrzenie w nowoprzybyłych. Już miał mówić dalej, gdy jednak ktoś śmiał mu przerwać.

\- Cześć! Jestem A-Ying, a to mój brat, A-Ling! - Szeroki uśmiech chłopca mógłby nawet przytłaczać kogoś, kto żył wśród członków sekty Lan i nigdy nie widział tak wyraźnie rysujących się emocji. W tym momencie Jin Ling zaczął panikować, gdyż tyle wstydu chyba jeszcze nigdy się nie najadł (ale nie miał co do tego pewności) i jakkolwiek starał się ratować sytuację, lecz nawet nie wiedział jak.

\- Miło mi paniczów poznać. - Pierwszy odezwał się chłopiec o nieco ciemniejszym spojrzeniu. Wyglądał na nieco starszego od Jin Ling'a, może parę lat. Jego odzienie jak i włosy były nienagannie ułożone, nawet gdy wyciągnął przed siebie złożone ręce i lekko się skłonił. Wydawał się lekko skołowany, może przestraszony.

\- Cześć! - Drugi natomiast zdawał się mieć podobne podejście, co Jin Ying - również szeroko się uśmiechnął i czuł się całkiem swobodnie. Miał nieco jaśniejszy odcień oczu, a jego ubranie było nieco pomięte. - Ja jestem Jingyi, a to Yuan. Słyszałem, że dziś będziemy się razem bawić?

\- Naprawdę? - Jakby nie wierząc, spojrzał w stronę Lan Zhan'a, który tylko lekko kiwnął głową. Chłopiec zaczął już tuptać w miejscu, aż nie mogąc wytrzymać, chwycił Jingyi'ego za rękę. - To chodźmy! Jest tak dużo śniegu, pobawimy się nim?

\- Pewnie! Mamy już usypane nawet zaspy przez starszych! Chodźcie!

Jingyi wziął swojego nowego kolegę za rękę i zaczął prowadzić gdzieś kompletnie indziej niż kwatery dla dzieci. Jin Ling jedynie ciężko westchnął i zaraz ruszył za nimi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież zostaje w tyle. Jedynie Yuan chwilę jeszcze dłuższą stał w miejscu spoglądając na nich, aby następnie przenieść niepewny wzrok na Lan Zhan'a. Mężczyzna doskonale widział w nim jakąś niepewność, choć nie był w stanie powiedzieć skąd ona się pojawiła. Może przez fakt, że to ktoś z innej sekty? Uklęknął na jedno kolano i pogłaskał swego przybranego syna po głowie.

\- Coś się stało, Yuan?

\- Nie, tylko... Nic takiego. - Pokręcił głową i lekko uśmiechnął się do swojego opiekuna, a następnie powoli ruszył za grupką dzieci, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie łamiąc żadnej zasady.

Lan Wangji wstał i jeszcze chwilę odprowadzał ich wzrokiem. Reakcja Yuan'a nieco go martwiła, miał nadzieję, że ucieszy się z widoku nowych osób, w dodatku bliskie jego wiekowi. Na moment złote spojrzenie przesłoniły powieki, a w umyśle mężczyzny pojawiły się wspomnienia z nieprzespanych nocy, gdy chłopiec miewał wysokie gorączki i wspominał o swoim gege, którym oczywiście był nie kto inny, jak Wei Wuxian. Było tak na samym początku, gdy trafił do Cloud Recesses, potem zaś powoli zapominał i nawet noce wydawały się spokojniejsze dla ich dwójki. Istniała niewielka szansa, że jakkolwiek się poznają, lecz powinien mieć na uwadze, iż niechciane i okropne wspomnienia znów mogą się pojawić.

Gdy widok dzieci i ich wesołe krzyki zniknęły całkowicie, Lan Wangji powoli skierował się do biblioteki. Potrzebował chwili ciszy dla siebie, swojego umysłu i szalejącego z radości serca. Nawet jeśli wydawał się niewzruszony, tak trudno było mu powstrzymać niektóre cieplejsze gesty w stronę Jin Ying'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako że grudzień się zaczyna i wyliczyło mi się idealnie na pełne śniegu rozdziały (w ogóle u mnie też padało \o/), to może będzie przynajmniej odrobinę świątecznie! Przez głowę przeszedł mi na moment widok Lan Zhan'a w czapce Mikołaja i z wielkim workiem prezentów... To by było całkiem zabawne. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijecie za długie oczekiwanie na rozdział, tym razem jest nieco dłuższy! I mam również nadzieję, że się spodoba :3


End file.
